Debris accumulation in gutters is a constant problem for building owners, especially building owners with trees above or around their home. In the fall and spring of the year, especially in the Northern regions of the United States, trees lose their leaves and/or shed buds or flowers. These leaves, buds and flowers end up on roofs and ultimately in gutters on structures, homes or buildings. This debris clogs gutters and downspouts, especially at the connection between the gutter and the downspout. This clogging can cause a multitude of problems including gutters becoming detached from the structure, flooding around the structure and damage to roofs and shingles.
Some patents have attempted to solve this ongoing problem by various methods, none of which fully eliminate the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,775, for example, teaches a flexible cage that is placed into a gutter downspout opening where the gutter meets the downspout. A cord is attached at the top center of the flexible cage. It extends through the cage and out of the downspout. The invention has a plurality of hubs. When the cord is pulled by a user, the device rotates within a downspout and attempts to clear debris from the downspout opening. The device also acts as a passive debris restrainer for the top of a downspout. One disadvantage of this invention is that a user must pull the cord to effectuate the rotation and in turn the debris cleaning.
Another related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,547, discloses a rainwater ducting system wherein an auger-like device is situated in a gutter lengthwise to advance debris towards the downspout. The invention also encompasses another auger-like device in a downspout to advance debris downward after it enters the downspout. One of the disadvantages of this invention is that it is quite expensive to manufacture and install. Additionally, the device can easily clog with debris and become more of a problem than a help. Further, the invention places a great deal of weight on the gutters and/or downspout of a structure potentially causing both to separate from the structure.
Meuche, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,283, discloses a leaf guard and strainer assembly for a gutter downspout of a structure. This invention has strainer type device that prevents debris from entering the downspout. However, this invention does not provide any means of clearing debris from the outside of the strainer device and therefore clogging eventually occurs. When the clogging occurs, the building owner has to physically climb up on the roof and clean the debris from the outside of the strainer device. This is not desirable for the building owner.
The debris removal apparatus of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the related technologies as discussed below.